


like that

by missingsiblings



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingsiblings/pseuds/missingsiblings
Summary: A drunken mistake that only Ikkaku remembers and has to suffer through.
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika & Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	like that

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i wrote this ages ago and have been adding and adjusting to it ever since then, i think it was based off some tumblr trope post that was like 'when ur ship drunkenly hooks up together but then only one of them can remember it and has to suffer' so i just like, applied that to ikkayumi but made ikkaku suffer cause yumichika already goes through enough i see what you people do to him. i have a few more chapters and a solid ending planned but we'll just see if this gets any attention first lmao. enjoy !

Yumichika was drunk.   
  
Which in itself was a rather strange phenomenon.   
  
It wasn't as if he had never drank before or was unaccustomed to the wonders of alcohol and the extent of all its glorious effects, he simply always kept himself verging only on the edge of tipsy, never allowing himself to tread into the unknown boundary of utterly wasted. He had been forced to view the effects of being drunk past the point of comprehension plenty of times and found it simply ugly and unbeautiful. After the long night of holding back Rangiku's hair as she vomited in an alleyway, he swore to himself never to lower himself to such a demeaning and utterly repulsive state.   
  
And yet here he was, snorting and laughing like a pig yet finding himself utterly unable to muster up even the slightest bit of care. His arm was draped around Ikkaku's shoulder and Ikkaku's arm wound itself against Yumichika's waist, neither one of them stable enough to walk alone. They bumped awkwardly together, feet stepping over each other as they walked and Yumichika's hip burned from where Ikkaku had kept his grip, his intoxicated mind justifying it with the reasoning of a long night of drinking taking its toll on Yumichika and the simple fact that they both needed support.

  
Yumichika was grateful for his presence, because were it not for him Yumichika doubted he would even have had the capability to get back to their barracks. Ikkaku glared at Yumichika, his ears and cheeks tinted pink from the heat of alcohol. His uniform was rumpled and he practically reeked of alcohol, but Yumichika found himself pressing himself closer to his friend nonetheless. He was certain he didn't look any better, but there was no care in his mind about his appearance in front of Ikkaku. A terrifying thought when sober, perhaps brought on by the powerful effects of a strong drink but it was the truth, Ikkaku made him feel truly at ease, comfortable in his most bareest states and most vulnerable. A thought he never really dwelled on often but drunkenness has a wonderful method of letting unwanted emotions surface.   
  
“I'm being serious!” Ikkaku yelled, his voice slurred and feet swaying as he walked forwards. “If you don't tell me what's so funny I'll kick your ass!” He said gesturing wildly. Yumichika knew a threat from Ikkaku was usually empty when directed at him but managed to stifle his laughter down to a simple snicker.   
  
“Your head--” Yumichika snickered. “Under the moonlight, it looks like--!” he smothered his giggles in his friend's shoulder, tears slipping from his eyes. “You look like an enormous bald lamp!”   
  
“I'm dropping you.” Ikkaku growled hand slipping from Yumichika's waist, Yumichika frowned and kept his grip firm on the third seat, his other hand coming up and clawing the front of his shihakusho.   
  
“Hey… shh.” Yumichika drawled. “Don't be like that, I'm just teasing Ikkaku. You're such a spoilsport." he mumbled, nosing Ikkaku's cheek.   
  
Ikkaku stuck his tongue out in fake disgust, pulling Yumichika back in with a firm arm around his hip. “You reek of alcohol.” he said. Yumichika huffed indignantly with a long roll of his eyes.   
  
“You're not any better you know, you're walking so slow!” Yumichika whined. “I bet you don’t even know the way back.”   
  
“The hell are you talking about?! We're already outside our barracks!”   
  
Yumichika came to a sudden halt, staring up at their familiar home.   
  
“Oh.” Was all he said. “Funny that. I thought you had a horrible sense of direction.” He said, still pressing himself against Ikkaku, who was making no complaints.    
  
“That's our captain and lieutenant dumbass.”   
  
Ikkaku had ushered them in as they both stumbled wildly through the hallway of their sleeping quarters, snorting with laughter and shushing one another to be silent and failing miserably. Once they found a room that looked somewhat familiar Ikkaku pushed the door and fell in a very dignified fashion. As in, he managed to trip up over thin air and kept struggling for purchase against Yumichika, twisting themselves up further for a few moments in the dark before finally crashing down onto his futon cursing wildly. 

“Okay, ow…” Yumichika grunted from underneath Ikkaku. Ikkaku pulled away, his hands falling beside Yumichika’s face. He had him pinned down, legs somehow straddling his small waist. The very notion of their position should have made Ikkaku feel embarrassed and gross, have him immediately jumping away and shouting about Yumichika being a clutz. Yet, he found himself immobile, only able to stare down at Yumichika in the darkness, the only light illuminating the two being the sliver of moonlight, scattering across his cheek and feathered eyelashes.

“Ikkaku you're too heavy.” Yumichika groaned, giving him a half hearted shove from where Ikkaku was hovering above him. “You've been stuffing your face with too many of those rice cakes, you’ve put on weight.” He said with a chortle of laughter.   
  
“You just never stop bitching do you?” Ikkaku said scowling. “You're shit faced drunk and you're still talking your ass off.”   
  
“You know me best Ikkaku,” Yumichika said, falling back against the floor, eyes closed, giving up on his venture to push Ikkaku off. He hiccuped lightly through his words as he spoke. “It takes a lot more than alcohol to shut me up.”    
  
A strange confidence overcame Ikkaku in that moment, and he suddenly felt compelled to push further into this unknown territory of observing Yumichika.    
  
“So what does it take to shut you up then?” Ikkaku asked with a tilt of his head.   
  
“Take a wild guess.” Yumichika said with a sigh. “Come on Ikkaku you're gonna crush me in a second.” He said, pawing at Ikkaku’s shoulder again. Ikkaku caught his hand, eyes now intensely focused seeing each feature on Yumichika’s face illuminated clearly for the first time, even through the blur of alcohol and adjustment of the dark. Ikkaku took notice of the small flush of pink against his cheeks from the alcohol in the darkness of the room.

“You dodged the question.” Ikkaku said. If he moved his fingers, he could feel Yumichika’s pulse steadily pounding in his wrist.    
  
Yumichika opened one purple eye to sneak a glance at Ikkaku, a strange expression on his face as he considered him. This was one other reason Yumichika never allowed himself to get too drunk in front of Ikkaku, he didn’t trust what secrets and pent up emotions would come tumbling out of him. After a long moment, Ikkaku released his hold on Yumichika's wrist where it fell back down on his chest.   
  
“You're acting weird.” Yumichika said quietly, his piercing gaze unwavering. “Weirder than usual no less.”   
  
Ikkaku was silent for a long moment. His eyes wandered from Yumichika’s features he had never truly noticed before. The way his dark hair splayed out messily around his shoulders, the delicate motions of his wrists and soft hands, but more especially how soft his lips looked.   
  
“So what does it take then?” He asked lazily lowering himself down to Yumichika, just ever so slightly, so that they were mere inches away. Yumichika fluttered his long lashes at him, his arms easing up Ikkaku's uniform before resting at the back of his neck where they rubbed slow small circles.   
  
“You're welcome to find out.” He said a smirk playing on his lips. They had reached moments like this plenty of times before when drunk or injured, where soft almost touches and lighthearted flirting skirted around the question of something far deeper, something more passionate and guttural than either was willing to admit. There was always a question of what would happen if they passed that very fine line between their friendship into something more, but each time they came close, one of them (usually Yumichika) would pull away before they could engage in anything further. They always danced around the topic of their affections, how far would it go, how far could it go? But they always made sure to never crossed that very clear distinct line. It annoyed Ikkaku now that he realised it, before he really never thought of it but being drunk seemed to have cleared everything up for him and place it into a clear perspective. He didn't need to think about it anymore it was clear and now was probably the best chance he was going to get.   
  
Because now the line was invisible and Yumichika was waiting for Ikkaku to make the first move. 

He dipped down and gave Yumichika a tentative weak kiss, a small brushing of the lips, just a ripple through the waters, a test to really see if this was what was happening and if Yumichika would back away. Yumichika smiled against his lips kissing back very so slightly, a strange softness in the drunken moment as if to say yes. Ikkaku pulled away a few inches, blinking as though in disbelief, and then something between them snapped. The second kiss happened in an instant. Yumichika's hands clawed into the back of Ikkaku's uniform and their lips were crushing against each other’s, hard enough to bruise. It hurt, but Yumichika could hardly find it in him to care. Only able to keep moaning into Ikkaku’s mouth as they pushed against each other. They kissed like they fought, rough and with little to no manner.   
  
Ikkaku's hands came to Yumichika's face cupping under his jaw to try and coax his mouth open, Yumichika made a small noise in the back of his throat at that. His hands had traveled down Ikkaku's chest and gripped desperately onto his uniform as though to just give him something to cling onto. It wasn't just one long drawn out kiss, it was several, some small pecks and nips and others long and messy and so slow it made Yumichika shiver. Centuries of pent up anguish and internal pining and they both finally felt like they were getting something good. It wasn't anything like what Yumichika had envisioned, it was inelegant and messy, rushed and not at all beautiful but so good and worth such a long wait that it made his toes practically curl. 

Yumichika pulled away briefly trying to catch his breath and Ikkaku growled low and possessive immediately chasing after him, as though the loss of contact was unbearable. He gave one last possessive bite to Yumichika’s bottom lip until a distinct taste of iron lingered on their tongues, and moved down to practically tearing off his orange scarf in order to scatter kisses across his neck and jaw. Yumichika was breathing hard, combination of booze and adrenaline making him lightheaded and more intoxicated. He felt Ikkaku’s teeth scrape the skin on his neck making him wince and make a small whine he thought sounded awful to his own ears but surely must have done something to Ikkaku because it just made him bite down that much harder.

Ikkaku raised his head back up to Yumichika’s face and they shared a brief look, almost as though they were understanding of what had just transpired between them and how different things would now have to be. There were no words between them, just the sounds of their heavy breathing. Then Ikkaku did something shocking. In a surprising act of intimacy, he reached down tucking a loose strand of Yumichika’s hair behind his ear and took his hand that was trying to hard to cling onto Ikkaku’s front and pressed a small kiss to the center of his palm. Yumichika’s heart pinched at the softness of it, a rare side of Ikkaku which he had seen so little of.

His fingers traced Ikkaku's long scar from his collarbone down to his stomach. That scar was the one that hurt Yumichika the most to look at, it was so deep and painful, he remembered the day he received it well. He let his hands drop down to his side, a hazy, almost affectionate look in his eyes. Ikkaku leaned down, with a softer but still passionate kiss this time, and Yumichika closed his eyes, letting himself savour this one and be swept away by what he hoped would later just be a very pleasant memory. 

\---   
  
The morning after Ikkaku was horrifically hungover.   
  
Which in itself, was not a rather strange phenomenon.   


What was surprising was the fact that Yumichika was still laying down next to him, his arm draped over his chest possessively and leg curled around Ikkaku’s own, his uniform was a little rumpled and he looked uncharacteristically like a hot mess. Which wasn't even a hot mess by normal people's standards, to anyone else his hair was a little rumpled and his face tired but for Yumichika it may have been the end of the world.

Ikkaku pushed himself up, barely disturbing Yumichika out of his deep sleep. He rubbed his temples desperately trying to will the hangover away when everything came flooding back to him. He stared at Yumichika, suddenly horrified at the reality that came crashing down on him.

What they had just done.

Not sex, that much he could remember, he patted himself down suddenly feeling panicked and scandalised for some bizarre reason. What they did was still pretty fucking bad, what made it worse was that Ikkaku had almost no idea where the hell it even came from. Yumichika was looking really odd that night, and then he said something, almost like a challenge or a flirt like he always does to everyone and Ikkaku as always, acted on his gut instinct, which for some reason screamed at him to kiss him senseless.

Just as Ikkaku was on the verge of a breakdown, Yumichika startled him out of his skin as he curled away from Ikkaku and rolled over mumbling something. Ikkaku cautiously took a peek down at him. His lips were thoroughly red and bruised, and all along his neck were purplish bite marks just beginning to bloom that stood stark against his pale skin. Maybe Ikkaku was still mildly drunk but rather, he actually found it pretty… hot.

God he was so screwed.

“Mhm…” Yumichika grunted, making Ikkaku flinch again, kicking himself away from Yumichika, desperately trying to put some distance between them as he sat up. “What's the time?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. The feathers had come loose already during last night's… intense activities and fell to the ground limply. Yumichika yawned, seemingly not noticing, his violet eyes opening barely an inch before he fell back down hissing. “God the fucking light!” He cursed loudly pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. “How much snake poison did you and Rangiku manage to convince me to drink?” He asked, irritated.

“You don't remember?” Ikkaku asked, surprised.

“Ugh… I remember Rangiku pouring drinks dow n my throat and maybe coming back here? I passed out on your futon again, gross.” He said sniffing.

“And… that’s all?” Ikkaku asked cautiously.

“That's about it.” He said sniffing. “God, the Captain is going to hand our asses to us for being late.” Yumichika groaned making no effort to actually move or sit up any faster. 

Ikkaku sat there completely still, thousands of thoughts passing through his head quicker than he thought physically imaginable. Could it be he was just pretending he didn't remember out of embarrassment? That was entirely possible, one of the best ways Yumichika dealt with people he deemed ugly and unworthy of his time was by flat out ignoring them. Ikkaku had witnessed that first hand seeing the way he treated other soul reapers after a casual hook up. But then that would mean he considered Ikkaku ugly and unworthy. Yet that couldn't be true after he was practically clamouring all over Ikkaku last night.

Then again he was very drunk so it could be enough alcohol would impair Yumichika's judgement on whatever he thought was beautiful and lead to him moving on Ikkaku. On that topic, it wasn't even Yumichika who made the first move was it? What the hell had got into him that he thought everything that happened that night was a good idea?

Wait, but if Yumichika was so drunk that his judgement was impaired does that technically mean Ikkaku took advantage of him? Oh god, did Ikkaku take advantage of his best friend? No, he was just as out of it too, right? Clearly not because he could remember every small detail about Yumichika being pinned under him. Every soft noise he made, every flicker of the lashes and every desperate grip into his clothes.

This was hellish torture. Especially for someone not so used to actually thinking about the ramifications of his own impulsive actions.

Ikkaku quickly realised he must have been caught in some sort of a silent trance because Yumichika was snapping his fingers and clapping in front of him trying to rouse his attention. He looked at Yumichika as though he had just manifested there by accident.

“Wow, did you go brain dead from drinking?” Yumichika asked. 

“Just thinking about things.” Ikkaku replied numbly. 

“That would be a first.” Yumichika snorted. Ikkaku shot him a dirty look and Yumichika graciously ignored it. “Anyway, I was just asking you, do you still have some of my products here from the last time I left them? I really can't be seen going all the way back to my barracks looking like this.” He said gesturing to his general state.

Other than looking a little rumpled, Ikkaku thought Yumichika looked perfectly fine. Better than fine actually, how many people did he know that could wake up after a night of heavy drinking and still look decent let alone as gorgeous as him? These thoughts were something Ikkaku would refuse to ever admit because it would inflate Yumichika's ego to the point of combustion, but it was the truth. 

“I don't know, go check, you always leave your shit here.” Ikkaku said with a wave of his hand. Yumichika sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed before getting up to go to the bathroom.

That conversation started Ikkaku on a completely new plane of thinking, just exactly how many people could claim that they always had their friends' makeup on hand in their room if they ever dropped by? Certainly not anyone he knew. Maybe Ikkaku and Yumichika always had been more than friends but he was just blind to see it.

Well he wasn't exactly blind to it, he did consider Yumichika to easily be one of the closest people in his life. Others in the squad always teased them about it too, sneering at them, always insinuating they were a couple but Ikkaku just always beat them to a pulp before they could say anything else. But Yumichika never seemed especially hurt or annoyed in any of those instances, he treated it like he did all stupid things. He rolled his eyes, made a pithy comment and moved on.

To call Yumichika a friend was putting it rather simply in his opinion. Though their moral codes in their squad was strong, that all battles must be fought one on one without disgracing the other by offering him help, Ikkaku wasn't too certain how likely he would be to follow that rule if something were to happen to his friend. Yumichika had already broken that rule several times on his account, so there was no question about Ikkaku doing the same for him. He’d always been willing to die for Yumichika, no question. 

But being battle partners and comradery was much more different to what Ikkaku had begun to initiate last night. That was completely foreign territory for him, and it was terrifying to think that he had stepped foot into it without even considering the consequences and implications of it. How weird. Ikkaku Madarame, one of the soul reapers who lives solely by the law of attack first, ask questions later, was genuinely considering the consequences of something he did. This was shocking. 

Yumichika came back out, looking much more presentable but still annoyed and dead tired.

“I can't believe all I had to work with was tinted moisturiser and some old powder, how gross.” He said wrinkling his nose. “At least you had my brow pencil.” Yumichika gave the uniform he was currently wearing a sniff before raiding around in Ikkaku’s drawers for another uniform.

“Oi! Get your own!” Ikkaku snapped.

“It's just for one day we're basically the same size anyway.” Yumichika said waving him away. “I don't want to introduce myself to the new recruits stinking of cheap alcohol.” He started to undress and Ikkaku quickly looked away, suddenly feeling scandalised.

Ikkaku then made up his mind in that brief moment, he was by some strange twist of fate given a second chance. A chance to not completely fuck up the longest, stable and honest relationship he had in his life. If Yumichika didn't remember then he could just act like nothing of any relevance happened between them. It was simple, it was easy and required almost no effort. Everything could go exactly how it used to be.

Yumichika was smoothing down his uniform, admiring himself in the mirror when he caught sight of the plentiful bruises beginning to flourish just under his jaw. He also pressed a finger to his mouth, running his tongue over the cut Ikkaku had left him on his lip.

“Ah great.” He said annoyed. “Did I pick a fight with someone from the tenth again?” He fixed his uniform and twirled around towards Ikkaku. “Ah whatever, they're probably worse off than I am. I just hope I didn't rough them up too bad, or did something I would really regret.” He gave Ikkaku his best smile, and there was a nervous twisting in Ikkaku's gut. "At least I'm sure you had my back right?"

Oh no. 

Ikkaku was _so_ fucked.


End file.
